Deception! The Star Warrior, Meta Knight!
by Skystalker
Summary: Meta-Knight has always been shrouded in mystery; Is he friend? Or foe? As the story unfolds, secrets will be revealed as to what this strange and powerful Star Warrior's true intentions are. PG-13 for mild language and possible violent scenes.
1. Introduction

Deception! The Star Warrior, Meta Knight!

-+Based off of Hoshi no Kaabii Universe+

Rated PG-13 for mild swearing and possible violent scenes

_'What are you to Dedede...?'_

_'Why not be on our side for a little bit?'_

_'Crap! He's our enemy too!'_

* * *

These words echoed throughout young Fumu's mind as she tapped her pencil against the open notebook. She was supposedly writing, but certain thoughts seemed to plague her at this point. Pupupuland had been very peaceful lately; No Demon Beasts, no crazy happenings, and no strange and exciting battles between some vicious beast, and Cappytown's greatest hero, Kirby. Fumu squinted her eyes, a single drop of sweat running down the side of her head. This was very frustrating.

_'How much do you know about Kirby!? I want to know everything you know!'_

Her mind wasn't occupied on how such a young Star Warrior could have so much power, or why Dedede even wanted to get rid of Kirby. No; Her mind was focused on the one who was a mystery all in himself; Meta Knight.

Was he as he said -- A loyal servant to the malicious Dedede? Was he a master of deception, working to help out Kirby? For the longest time, Fumu struggled to figure this out. One moment, Meta Knight would be saving their lives and doing what he could for Kirby, and the next, he'd be on the other side, working to sabotage their efforts.

"Fumu, don't stay up too late!" The calming voice of Lady Memu called from the next room.

"Yeah..." Fumu nibbled at her pencil before sighing. _'I just don't get it...Whose side is he on? Is he dragging out some sort of plan to get Kirby, or he is for real?' _

Deciding to ponder it more tomorrow, the daughter of the Cabinet Minister yawned and soon crawled into bed, falling into slumber within a few minutes.

Meanwhile, outside on the balcony, an enigmatic figure stood, gazing up at the moonlight, yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. His expression, covered by a mask, was impossible to read, and his cape was wrapped tightly around him, as if concealing a secret.

Or many.

Meta Knight stayed a moment longer before turning and retreating back into the castle; what went on in his mind, nobody knew. Perhaps it was soon to be revealed to all...

* * *

Short introductory chapter. XD I'm a huuuuge fan of Meta Knight, and I love the Anime, so this'll be interesting, hmm? :P Enjoy!


	2. Loyalty To Dedede?

* * *

**Dedede's Throne Room**

Meta Knight stood before a glorious, golden throne room in the middle of the castle. The glittery yellow metal was seen on the walls, in statues and other artifacts. The lone piece of furniture, where the King sat, was a luxurious texture and colored red and yellow. The room was very spacious, the celing reaching almost a hundred feet high. In this throne, a heavy set blue fowl-like being in royal garments and an annoyed expression sat, ruling over his supposed kingdom. Next to him was the royal advisor/servant, an older snail being who stayed loyal to his King.

"You wished to speak with me, Your Majesty?" The mysterious knight asked in a polite respect to the cruel ruler. Dedede glared down at him, assuming a powerful position just by being above him on the short three-step stairs. "I'm beginning to question your true intentions, Meta Knight! Your loyalty to me has been slipping!".

"We're starting to think you've become traitorous!" Escargon waved his arms madly. Dedede graced him with a heavy pounding to the top of his head. "Do not interrupt me!"

Even through the loud and irritating tone, Meta Knight remained calm. "Well, I certainly do not want His Majesty in that mindset for long. I assure you, my alliance with you is set in stone..."

Dedede stared down at Meta Knight in suspicion for a long moment, letting out a grunt of thought. "You seem so sure of yourself...". Soon, a nasty grin appeared onto his face. "Very well, then you'll have to prove it to me!". Dedede stepped down and brushed past Meta Knight, who turned to watch. The heavy-set king paced slowly, speaking just the same. "...I have a little scheme in mind...It's almost coming together. When it does..." His beady black eyes turned to the loyal soldier. "..You **will** follow my every command without a second thought! Understood?"

Meta Knight paused for a good moment, yet never faltering or flinching. Soon, he lowered his head just slightly.

"Understood..."

--

"Aww, C'mon sis! You've been zoning out all day!" Bun complained. He, Fumu, and Kirby were walking down the road next to a sunny meadow. Kirby bounded happily as usual, murmuring and speaking his usual 'Poyo!' here and there.

"Sorry, Bun...I guess I'm just still so confused." Fumu smiled apologetically. Bun put his arms lazily behind his head. "Meta Knight's on our side, isn't he? Didn't he help us a lot? What's to ponder about?". Fumu merely shook her head. "No, there's more to him than that. What about the times he betrayed us? The Grand Prix, for example!" She pointed out, raising a finger.

"So he did, but what about afterwards? Remember, he said it was just a test for Kirby?" Bun retorted in a rare show of a good point. Fumu blinked, then looked away in slight embarrassment and irritation. Bun grinned in victory. "That shut _you_ up, Sis."

"Quiet...E-even so..." The older sister tried to come back from his point. "Why would be agree to join Dedede in the first place? He can train Kirby without being on their side!"

"Who knows?" Bun said carelessly, looking back ahead of him. "That guy's a Mystery...It's best you try not to figure him out. It'll hurt your brain."

Fumu hummed in thought, then pounded her fist into her palm as if determining something. "No, I'm going to go talk to Meta Knight myself! I want to get to the bottom of this!". Bun shook his head. "What if he doesn't tell you, smart one? What will you do then?"

"I'll find a way to make him tell me!" Fumu confirmed.

"Tell you what?"

The three jumped slightly as the familiar knight suddenly appeared in a tree branch just above them. Kirby blinked before smiling and waving his arms madly. "Poyo Pyo!". It was safe to assume it was his attempt at saying 'Meta Knight!'.

Meta Knight jumped down and landed before them. Fumu sweatdropped, stepping back. "S-sir Meta Knight...Um..." She smiled nervously. "Just...a few things...". Bun whispered to her awkwardly. "How much do you think he heard...?". This earned him a rough elbowing from her.

"Is that so? Then what do you want to ask of me?" The Star Warrior asked, still keeping his calm and collected posture. Bun grabbed Kirby and grinned. "We're off Sis! Good luck!". Fumu's eyes widened, raising a hand out towards them as they dashed. "Bun! Augh...He's impossible..."

"Well, Fumu?" Meta Knight pressed on, just lightly. With an awkward aura, and a hesitant stance, Fumu turned to him, expression molding into seriousness. "I have a few things to ask, actually..."

"Go ahead." He responded, waiting her inquiry. Fumu began to walk slowly, and he soon followed suit. She took a moment of silence to collect her wording before glancing at him. "Just what are you to Dedede...?"

"I've answered this before; I am his Majesty's loyal servant..." The Star Warrior spoke truthfully, without waver in his voice. The Cabinent Minister's daughter frowned. "I know you told me that, but I still don't understand...Why Dedede? Are you good or bad?" The questions just kept coming and coming, but she managed to stop herself as her mind rattled.

Meta Knight took a few seconds to consider an appropriate, but still truthful answer. "I wouldn't say I'm good or bad...to put it simply, I just do what I feel is right for me to do, be it good intentioned, or malicious."

Fumu held out her arms. "I can see that, and i know the 'bad' things you do are usually to train Kirby, but why are you with Dedede? You can train Kirby without being on his side! Besides, I figured Dedede would have kicked you out for all the times you've helped us..."

Meta Knight was about to speak, but a familiar being soon dashed up to them. It was an orange creature about Kirby's height with a sword and one single large eye. "Meta Knight! The King requires your presence, now!". It was Captain Waddle-Doo, who commanded Dedede's vast army of Waddle-Dees. Meta Knight nodded, and began walking off with Waddle-Doo.

"M-meta Knight, wait! I--" Fumu stretched out a hand. Meta Knight stopped for a minute to glance back. "We will continue this conversation another time."

Her hand lowered as she watched him walk off into the distance. Fumu soon pouted, folding her arms. "Now I'm even _more_ curious...Why is Dedede calling him all of a sudden...? I have a really bad feeling about this..."

Waddle-Doo waved his sword a bit, seeming cheery. "I think His Majesty finally has done it this time! Kirby isn't going to know what hit him!". Meta Knight glanced down at him. "Is that so? What has His Majesty come up with this time?"

"I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that it involves you, Sir Meta Knight!" Waddle-Doo continued on. Meta Knight's eyes soon flashed green for a few seconds. "I see..."

_'Just what is His Majesty planning on doing...?'_

Kinda short, but oh well. XD Enjoy, whoever reads this!


	3. A Sinister Plot!

--Back in Dedede's Castle--

"This is getting quite repetitive, if I do say so myself, Your Majesty." Meta Knight stepped back into the room in which he was earlier in the day. Far it be from Meta Knight to ignore his humorous side, even put in a calm and mild way. He knew Dedede wouldn't like it, but even the King couldn't stop him from being who he was. That was mostly the reason he betrayed him on occasion. He lived by his own rule, and that was all there was to it.

"You're late!" Dedede shouted in his usual loud voice. Escargon just grinned cockily by his side, hands on his own sides. "I've figured out just exactly what I need to do, and it requires your 'loyalty'!"

"Very well. What do you need?" Meta Knight answered, though slowing at the end of his sentence as he watched the snail-servant walk to the large doors and close them with a sneaky look. Escargon moved right back over to the King's side, who was grinning as well. "First, I have a few things to discuss with you. You must answer honestly. If you hesitate, I will assume the worst and issue punishments as necessary! Do you comply?"

The Star Warrior paused with a strange feeling rising. However, he had no choice. "Of course."

"Good...Now, the first thing I've noticed is how Kirby seems to be getting stronger after every monster..." Dedede paced, eyes closed. "And after your first little sword-fight with him when I sent Bugzzy, I've started to connect his improvement with **you...**"

"Perhaps he is learning with every battle on his own." Meta Knight suggested. Dedede let out a short, unamused laugh. "That little idiot, learning on his own? I doubt it!"

"His majesty may be slow, but he is _somewhat_ clever at times!" Escargon added with a chuckle. "You can't lie to either of us without us knowing!"

Meta Knight glanced away, keeping silent. He felt put on the spot, but at the same time, his hesitation was justified due to Dedede's impatient nature. He wouldn't linger on the same subject if he wasn't getting any answers. Not a subject like this, anyway.

"We'll figure that out later. Something else we must talk about..." Dedede turned his head to him with a grin and squinted eyes. "..is the Cabinent Minister's daughter, Fumu."

"Fumu?"

"That little brat get's on my nerves!" Escargon was sure to make himself heard. Dedede again smacked him across the head, and continued on despite the servant's howl of pain. "As much as I hate to admit it, she's a smart one...She's been giving me problems with defeating Kirby since day ONE."

Meta Knight said nothing, choosing to listen to find out where he was going with this. Dedede kept on talking, eyes on the 'loyal' knight. "I hear she has the power to control the Warp Star, Kirby's main source of energy. This is true, isn't it?"

His feeling of uneasiness rose, but still he remained collected on the outside. "Yes, I've witnessed her call the Warp Star. What does this have to do with getting rid of Kirby?"

"Just shut up and let me finish!" Dedede fumed, standing directly in front of him. "If we put two and two together, Fumu's the cause of a lot of my defeats! Therefore...We must do something about her!"

"As intelligent as she is, she is only a child..." Meta Knight tried to reason. He felt particularly close to her, due to their intellects being on the same level, and her courage and will to stand up for herself. He admired those traits in someone her age. "Isn't what you're suggesting a little harsh?"

"Oh we wouldn't _hurt_ her..." Dedede laughed; a laugh too cruel to be trusted. "I'm talking about capturing her and containing her until Kirby is defeated! Without the Warp Star, he's helpless! And _you're_ going to be responsible for her capture! Maybe take her little brother, too...He gets annoying." He looked up in thought.

"You **will** do this, won't you, Sir Meta Knight?" Escargon, not learning from his previous beatings, added in right after.

"I still feel this is taking it to the extreme..." Meta Knight spoke lowly. The snail looked at his king with a grin. "Your Majesty, I think he's implying deception.". Dedede folded his arms with a grunt. "Is this the case, 'loyal servant'?"

Meta Knight closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them. "...No. I will do as you ask...". He was reluctant to do such a thing, and knew that his trust with the kids would be broken, but to keep on track of his own agenda, it had to be done.

Dedede and Escargon looked at each other before letting out their typical, evil laughs, feeling triumphant in the finalizing of their planning.

--

"Inhale, Kirby!"

Taptaptap! The large red feet of Kirby ticked and tapped against the ground as he prepared to inhale a large, monster shaped object the children created for him. He opened his mouth and with a squeaky gasp, caused a whirlwind to fly into his mouth. The object only moved slightly.

"Bun, what are you doing?" Fumu walked up just as this was happening, blinking with bright green eyes of curiosity. Bun had his arms folded over his chest, watching Kirby. "We're trainin' him, Sis! When we were talking earlier, I remembered all the times he struggled...so, we wanna help him!"

With Bun were Honey, Iroo and Hohhe. They waved at Fumu happily. Fumu gave them an appropriate smile. She soon looked at Kirby, who tired out and plopped down. Bun shook his head and raised his fists. "Kirby, you gotta try again! If you're going to inhale Demon Beasts, then you gotta do it right! Try it again!"

"Bun!" Fumu smacked him. "Don't be so hard on him!"

Kirby blinked over at them with a small 'poyo'.

Fumu smiled widely at him, giving a thumbs up. "Do your best, Kirby!"

Kirby flailed his small little arms and squealed happily. "Poyooooh! Poyopoyaaah!". He seemed very enthusiastic to the kinder treatment of the older sibling. He soon began inhaling again, and the object began moving little by little.

Bun grumbled, rubbing his head. "Man...Why couldn't mom have another boy..?"

"What was that!?"

"E-eh, nothing, Sis! Love you!" Bun grinned nervously, stepping back. Fumu huffed and put her hands on her hips. "That's what I thought!". Most of the time, she thought the same thing about having a little sister rather than a little brother. Nonetheless, she loved him anyway. Her eyes roamed to Kirby, who tired out once more. "Take five, Kirby! You're doing great!"

"Fumu!"

"Huh..?" The older sibling looked over to see a familiar sight, wrapped tightly in a dark blue cape. "Sir Meta Knight..."

Bun and Kirby waved happily, not expecting anything awkward from the, for the most part, ally of theirs. "Hey, Sir Meta Knight! How are you?". Meta Knight ignored the small talk, looking to them. "I'm not here for inane conversation...I'm here for serious business."

Bun looked at his sister, who looked back, before both looked at him. Bun spoke first. "What's up? Do you need anything..?"

"Fumu...His Majesty has requested your presence back at the castle..." Meta Knight spoke quietly. The daughter of Minister Parm narrowed her eyes. "Oh does he? What for?".

"I cannot reveal that to you."

"Then I'm not going!"

_'Just as stubborn as usual...I'll have to treat this situation delicately...'_ The Star Warrior thought, soon unwrapping the cape and standing fully exposed, his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword. "If you do not come quietly..."

Fumu's pupils shrank as he grasped the hilt and pulled out Galaxia. "Sir Meta Knight..."

"...Then I will have to take you by **force**..."

--

Ooh, what's going to happen? o: Is Fumu going to be okay? Will Bun and Kirby be able to fight off Meta Knight? Read and Review to find out! Reviews make me more eager to write! Lol. xD


	4. The Struggle

Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! They mean a lot, even if I don't have a bazillion. :D So for you, here is Chapter Four!

* * *

"If you want to get to my sister, you'll have to go through US! Right, Kirby?" Bun stepped in front of Fumu. Kirby bounded over and stood in front of her as well, short little arms spread out with a serious expression. "Poyoh!"

Fumu looked at the both of them worriedly. "Bun...Kirby..."

Meta Knight merely 'hmph'ed in amusement. However, this did complicate things. Even if his orders told him to capture her by any means, he couldn't hurt the kids. Kirby, however, he had no issue with attacking, as long as he didn't kill him. "Very well, then. Defend yourselves!" Meta Knight spun his sword before clutching it and dashing forward almost blindingly.

Bun felt a bead of sweat as the warrior zoomed towards them. However, instead of going for Bun, Meta Knight went right for Kirby. With a 'swish', Galaxia smashed into Kirby's side, sending him flying. "POYOOO!" The Pink fighter yelped, skidding across the ground once he hit. Meta Knight saw this as a good opportunity. _'I dont have to capture Fumu right this second...'_. With this thought in mind, he kept going at the young warrior.

"KIRBY!" Bun yelled. Kirby lept back up to his feet, then widened his eyes as the blade came for him again. He jumped just as a horizontal slash was aimed his way, managing to dodge. Acting quickly on reflex, Meta Knight lept up and slammed it down into his head, bringing Kirby to the ground. He bounced just slightly after impact, and let out a cough. "Poyoooh..."

"Your reaction time is too slow! You have to think quickly!" Meta Knight scolded, landing before his lying form. He was ready to deal another harsh blow, until an object hit him over the head. It wasn't a very hard hit, because it was just a wooden stick. The Star Warrior glanced back to see Bun looking angry. "You leave Kirby alone!"

"Bun, Don't!" Fumu held her face in fear. She knew her brother stood no chance against the brilliant swordsman.

Meta Knight let the tip of his sword rest at the ground. "Sword! Blade!"

Suddenly, Sword Knight and Blade Knight appeared as quickly as a few seconds after they were called. "Sir!" Both of them yelled in unison.

"Take care of Bun." He said simply, assuming they know what he meant. As loyal followers of him, they did whatever he asked without a question or verbal doubt, even if they were unsure his actions were good. They both walked over and grabbed one of Bun's arms each. The younger brother started to struggle. "H-hey! Let me go! Augh!"

Meta Knight soon turned around, seeing as Kirby was weakly trying to get up. He was no longer a threat. For the moment, anyway.

Bun lowered his head before lifting it up quickly. "Sis! RUN!"

Fumu stepped back with wide eyes. She knew that Meta Knight wouldn't go as far as hurting Bun, and he seemed to be finished with Kirby. Soon, she turned and bolted into a sprint in a different direction. Sword and Blade turned. "She's getting away, Sir!"

"Then let's go." Meta Knight ordered, dashing off after her. Sword and Blade pushed Bun away and followed their leader. Bun flailed his arms and fell over onto his rear with a grunt. He watched the direction where Fumu went and frowned. _'Damnit...I hope she'll be okay...Oh! Kirby!'_ Bun stood and rushed over to the pink ball. "Are you okay?"

"Boyou..." Kirby mumbled, trying to shake off the dizziness. Bun helped him up.

"Come on! We'll beat 'em to the castle!"

* * *

Somewhere in the Forest

* * *

Fumu had slowed to a stop as she entered the depths of the deep green forest. Quick, soft breaths came from her while fatigue took over her body. _'I think...I think I lost them...'_ she thought in some relief. Fumu leaned against a tree and closed her eyes to rest.

_'What does Dedede want with me? And why would he send Meta Knight to come get me? Can't he just drive out and find me?' _The older sister sighed. _'Nevermind, he's too stupid to think logically...But still, I have to be really careful--'_

**Rustle!**

Fumu held her breath with wide eyes as she heard sounds in nearby bushes. _'Oh no...'_

**Rustle, Rustle!**

Sword and Blade came out from the leafy green bundle of the bushes. She slunk back into the tree bark more. "Look, whatever it is you guys want--"

"Please, Fumu." Sword stepped forward. "We don't want to hurt you. We just need you to come with us, is all."

"That's right; King Dedede just wants to speak with you." Blade added on, following his partner in his approach. The stubborn young girl shook her head with an angry expression. "No! If Dedede wants to see me, he can come find me!"

The two Knights seemed to look up for a second before looking back at her. "We really suggest you comply with us...Otherwise things will be difficult."

Fumu clenched her fists. "If you guys would just tell me what was going on, I might go! But something seems to be up, and I'm not about to--" She stopped her sentence with her eyes widening. She felt a familiar presence nearby. Slowly, she tilted her head up and saw none other than Meta Knight on the tree branch above her. It seemed like he had been there for a short while.

Soon after being spotted, he lept down, almost landing on her, if she didn't move out of the way. Fumu nearly fell over as she stumbled back. They had her surrounded. "Sir Meta Knight!"

He began moving toward her slowly, ominously, with a clicker-clang of his metallic shoes. She tried to step back more, though almost backed into Sword and Blade, who were carefully watching for any escape routes she could take.

Meta Knight stopped right in front of her. His voice, as he spoke, came out almost gloomy, his head tilted down somewhat. "..I'm sorry it has to come to this."

"What are you--"

**BAM!**

A brief, but fierce enough blow came to the side of her head. It wasn't excruciatingly painful, but enough to make her black out. Fumu wobbled, then hit the ground with a soft grunt as everything faded into unconsciousness. All three of the knights looked down at her before Sword and Blade looked back up at their leader.

"I hope she will be alright in all this, Sir..." Sword Knight murmured.

Meta Knight bent down and lifted her up, holding her over his shoulder. "Things are starting to piece together, now. She will be just fine...Have paitence."

Both Sword and Blade looked to each other in confusion, but put all of their faith in their valiant leader. Meta Knight signaled for them to follow as he walked off and out of the forest.

In the distance, a very familiar old tree with life-giving apples had witnessed the entire situation. His eyes remained alert and focused on what had just happened...

* * *

Sorry about such short chapters. Hopefully there will be a lot of them! Read and Review my friends!


	5. New Threats

Wow, I really do appreciate all the reviews I get. People seem to think I get the personalities down well. I've actually had a LOT of people tell me this about stories and RP's I did in the past. I guess I just have a knack for this? LOL. Sorry for the delay: Chapter 5!

* * *

"Hurry! This way, Kirby!" Bun shouted. Bun and Kirby were both running through the forest in their best attempt to track down Fumu. So far, through a good 10 minutes of running, their luck wasn't changing. All that could be seen was plantlife, rocks, trees...No annoying older sister, as Bun would put it. The young brother finally slowed to a stop, panting. Kirby plopped down and followed suit with the heavy breathing.

"Augh...Siiis..." Bun groaned. "Where did you go...?"

"Bun..."

"Eh?" Bun lifted his eyes to a nearby tree. It was the forest's own Whispy Woods, a wise old tree that had resided in nature for many years. He was a kind spirit who cared for the natural order of things. Bun walked over to him. As if reading his mind, Whispy spoke. "Fumu has been captured by Meta Knight. She was taken to the castle."

"Damn! I knew it!" Bun spat, his attitude definitely showing in his tone and physical response. "What is that guy up to anyway? What does he want with my sister?! He's in for a world of hurt!" The young boy continued to rant with the 'tough kid' act. Kirby merely blinked.

"Meta Knight's intentions are not tainted..." Whispy added on gently.

"Huh? But he kidnapped her!" Bun argued, pointing up at Whispy, who closed his eyes. "It may seem a malicious act, but Sir Meta Knight seems to have no intention of harming her."

Bun huffed and folded his arms, still not believing much of it. "Well, either way, we'd better go after them!". The moment he unfolded his arms, an apple suddenly fell into his palm. It wasn't like Whispy's normal apples; It instead was glowing with a gentle white aura.

"You will need this..." Was all Whispy bothered explaining about the apple. Bun stood in confusion, but nodded and pocketed anyway. _'Strange old tree...Oh well.'. _"Come on, Kirby! Let's go figure out what's going on!"

"Poyo!!" Kirby cheered, hopping up and trotting off after Bun.

* * *

**In The Dungeon of the Castle**

* * *

"Hnn..." A soft mumble emitted from the elder sister of Bun. Her green eyes fluttered open, finding herself on a hard, cold stone floor in a musty little room. She sat up and rubbed her head while she looked around. There were chains...dirt...mold...bars, and--Dedede?

Dedede and Escargon laughed as she came to the realization that she was a prisoner. "Well well, if it isn't the smart little princess!" His Majesty mocked her, knowing she hated to be referred as someone who was delicate or weak. Fumu fumed and stamped her foot. "Dedede, what is the meaning of this?!"

"This is to stop your damn meddling in my plans to get rid of Kirby!" Dedede shot back at her, still wearing his nasty grin. "With you out of the way, the Warp Star cannot be called, because you'd never know when Kirby was in danger!". The king soon stepped aside, hand held out. "We have Sir Meta Knight to thank for this!".

Fumu's eyebrows knitted back in some shock. "Meta Knight...How could you..? How could you betray me, Bun..._Kirby_...?"

Sir Meta Knight said nothing.

"He's finally realized his role as the servant of His Majesty!" Escargon added smugly. "Did you think he was ever on your side? Stupid girl!". Again, both laughed their haughty laughs. At this point, Fumu felt a mixture of emotions at one time; Anger, Regret, Betrayal, Sadness, and Confusion.

Dedede turned to Meta Knight, his grin fading to become serious. "Sir Meta Knight, you are **not** to leave this room until I say otherwise! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty..." Meta Knight spoke softly, bowing some before him. After his bow, he looked up to the King. "If I may ask, what are you going to do at this point with the threat of the Warp Star out of the way?"

"I'm going to bring a Demon Beast so fierce, Kirby will fall before it's power!" Dedede said excitedly. Escargon, of course, had to have his voice heard. "It's a very special Demon Beast, and it cost a fortune, so it better be good or His Majesty will be in deep shi--"

**BAM!** A good, strong smash to the top of the head was expected for Escargon from his 'loving' king.

Fumu growled and clenched her fists. "You'll never beat Kirby! He's a Star Warrior; He's got power you aren't even aware of!". She tried to be confident, but her confidence was shot down as the two, yet again, chortled. "Poor girl...This Demon Beast has power YOU aren't aware of!"

"Which Demon Beast is this, your Majesty?" Meta Knight questioned in a regular tone. Dedede had a menacing grin on his face as he revealed the name. "Zero-Two."

Sir Meta Knight seemed to freeze up where he stood...

* * *

Oooooh...How many of you saw THIS coming? XD; Hehe. There's still more to come, so stay tuned! Read and Review please!


End file.
